Safari, So Goodi!
:This article is about the ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode. For DC Comics' unrelated Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? story, see Safari, So Goodi (DC Comics).'' Safari, So Goodi! is the eighth episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo? Premise When the gang goes on safari, they encounter a variety of freaky, yellow-glowing demon animals. Synopsis In the middle of the night, campers sleeping in the safari are awakened by an unearthly sound. Coming out from their tents they are confronted by animals who have become demons. They are chased away from the site and are forced to head into the river. The gang are taken to the safari on a coach, and meet a very close couple, Henry and Honey Hunsecker. They claim that this is the fourth time they've visited the safari. On arrival, the gang and the couple are taken on a boat ride down the dangerous river with Cap'n Robbie along with another visitor Lloyd Mbuku and his monkey Jacko. Robbie explains that the animals on the preserve are disappearing, not just the endangered ones, Dr. Joan Goodfew, the famous zoologist traveled out to the preserve to investigate. All she found were the animals tags, she also believes that civilization is why they've vanished. Robbie also explained that west of the river, is where jungle demons were spotted. The gang decides to try to figure the mystery behind the animals’ disappearance. Through his binoculars, Fred spots an animal with an eerie yellow glow over its body. Suddenly, up ahead they realize that they are heading towards a deadly waterfall and the Captain is unable to control the boat. They crash down to the bottom of the river. The gang awake on one side of the river and come across the rest of the visitors and the Captain, who seem to be fine. They continue down the river on foot, Daphne reveals to Velma that when she looked inside Mbuku's wallet, she found a police badge. They came across a watering hole, they meet two animals, a zebra and a gorilla. They are surprised by how small the number of animals there are. They decide to camp, but in the night, they are attacked by the glowing animal terrors. After a scary attack, they find themselves lost, and Robbie is caught reading a map, despite him saying the maps were lost after the rapids. He reveals that it's a map of the side of the river, he kept it secret because he had a claim to a secret uranium field. Mbuku tells everyone that Jacko is missing, and the group realize that Scooby's gone as well. While they search, Daphne and Velma talk with Mbuku about Daphne finding a police badge inside his wallet. Mbuku admits that he’s an undercover policeman pretending to be a t-shirt salesman. Jocko suddenly shows up, but has changed; he is now vicious. Luckily, Velma cures this by giving him some music to listen to. The gang realizes that the yellow glow is just make-up. Following Jocko, the group come across a seemingly abandoned ship moored on their side of the river. They ran into Dr. Goodfew, who’s also curious about the ship. They investigate the ship, where they find the missing animals (including Scooby) in cages and free them. Daphne accuses Henry and Honey for the crime of poaching, and the couple run away, but the animals catch up to them and block their escape. Velma realizes that they’re poachers, who were selling the animals to wealthy people in the states, with interests in exotic pets. She goes on to explain that she and Daphne figured out why there were so many bugs with no animals; bugs were impervious to sound. Velma also adds that Honey activated the flute music using a remote transmitter on Henry's shoulder when she pressed on it (in order to hypnotize the animals, and make them act strange and scary). In the end, the Hunseckers were arrested and (supposedly) locked in one of the animal cages by Lloyd Mbuku. The group plans to use the boat to reach upriver. Eventually, Fred questions Daphne on how she suspected that the Hunseckers were behind the mystery; Daphne explains that she got suspicious about how they were going on safari for a honeymoon-getaway. Daphne claims that while going on a safari is great for an adventure, it's probably not the best idea for a romantic getaway. The animals perform for Fred's safari documentary as the gang prepare to leave. Daphne asks Scooby-Doo what they're saying, but his only response is "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Cap'n Robbie Kumbazi * Lloyd Mbuku * Jacko * Dr. Joan Goodfew Villains: * Jungle demons * Miscellaneous African animals * Henry Hunsecker * Honey Hunsecker Other characters: * Native bearer * Safari members ** Elderly safari member * Monkeys Locations * Africa ** Zomba, Malawi *** Zomba Airport ** Hatari Game Preserve *** Ocuzi **** Kamahara Falls * Capetown College * Niagara Falls * United States ** Cincinnati Objects * Animal Crackers * Shaggy's submarine sandwich * Bug blinds * Daphne's binoculars * Shaggy's CD Walkman * Inflatable boat * Bucket Vehicles * Tour bus * Capetown Katie * Cargo boat Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Shaggy's Walkman contains "It's a Rad, Rad World" from There's No Creature Like Snow Creature, "2 Cute 2 4-Get" by the Mystery Kids from It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine, "Here I Come Vegas" by Lindsay Pagano from Riva Ras Regas, and the ''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' theme song by Simple Plan; "2 Cute 2 4-Get" was used to free Jacko. Notes/trivia * The title of the episode is a play on "so far so good." * This episode features plot elements from the episode Scooby of the Jungle of The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show (the setting is a wildlife preserve in Africa, animals are disappearing, mind control is being used on the animals). * The Mystery Machine is not in this episode. Cultural references * The "Katie" in "Capetown Katie" may be from Katharine Hepburn, who played a leading role in the classic African boat movie, The African Queen. * Joan Goodfew is a parody of Jane Goodall. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Animals such as lions, cheetahs, zebras, and impalas do not live in the African jungles alongside gorillas as seen in this episode, they are found on the African plains/savannahs. Warthogs, rhinos, and giraffes are also found on the plains/savannahs as well as open woodland. * "Cape Town" is misparsed as one word on Cap'n Robbie's boat, and in closed captions. Since most of the places in this episode don't exist in real life, it's possibly just the way it's spelt in here (at least in the case of Cap'n Robbie's boat, the closed captioning people shouldn't have gotten it wrong.) In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 2 - Safari, So Goodi! VHS released by [[Warner Home Videoon March 9, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 2 - Safari, So Goodi! DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 9, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 2 - Safari, So Goodi! DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 24, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Safari Creatures DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 6, 2012. Quotes External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes